Their Weird Love
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Cinta memang unik. Banyak bentuknya. Layaknya milik mereka./KaruAsaMana


Sum:Cinta memang unik. Banyak bentuknya. Layaknya milik mereka./KaruAsaMana

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

WARNING: GeJe, typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR P.O.V.**

Pertama kalinya, pemuda bersurai merah ini tertarik pada seorang perempuan—bukan, bukan berarti dirinya 'belok' (belok sih, ama Nagisa :v) atau apa, tapi dia—seorang Karma Akabane tidak pernah merasa punya ketertarikan khusus terhadap satu gadis.

Ia tertarik pada Nakamura—dia jail dan jago Bahasa Inggris, Ia tertarik pada Kayano—Ia pintar memasak, meski dikata dadanya mirip papan cucian, ia tertarik pada Hayami—Ia seorang penembak handal, tapi baru kali ini, kali ini ia tertarik— _sangat tertarik_ pada seorang perempuan.

Dan perlu kalian tau. Gadis ini sangat—amat sangat terbalik dengannya, pertama kalinya Karma merasa ketertarikannya itu ketika ia memberi racun;dengan cara yang terlalu jujur kepada target mereka, Koro-sensei.

Awalnya Karma merasa bisa mempergunakan Okuda Manami—nama gadis itu, sebagai 'Partner-in-Crime'-nya untuk jahil-jahilan, namun mereka makin banyak waktu bersama. Dan itu membuat Karma jadi… kacau.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Asano Gakushuu, ia kelas 3-A, putra Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka dan murid teladan, ditambah dengan ketampanan dan sikapnya yang halus terhadap wanita, siapa yang tak menyukainya? Aku cukup yakin—setidaknya 90% dari 100% akan menyukai pria sepertinya, ia juga pengajar yang handal.

Gakushuu tidak tau kapan, tetapi yang pasti, sesaat setelah dia tersenyum kepadanya, jantungnya berderbar tak karuan. Mukanya memerah bak tomat matang—ia rasa ia sakit, oh, ia pasti sakit.

Lelaki munafik bernama Asano Gakushuu itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya—ralat semua lelaki munafik, tidak akan mengakui bahwa mereka sudah jatuh. Bukan, bukan jatuh dari genteng ketubruk banteng… eeeaaaa~/digaplok/-maksudnya jatuh cinta, tatkala mengingat mukanya di hari itu saja sudah membuatnya memerah, ingin sekali ia memeluk gadis berkacamata dikepang dua itu.

Iya, Okuda Manami.

Gakushuu sudah dengar, ia mengalahkan temannya dalam pelajaran IPA, yang berarti setidaknya ia pintar dalam satu pelajaran, dan menurut beberapa info, ia jago membuat ramuan.

Bagaimana bisa, lelaki yang ini jatuh cinta pada gadis macam itu? Ah, aku lupa, cinta memang banyak ragamnya.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, ada apa Asano Gakushuu datang kesini?" ucapan si Iblis berwujud manusia (Duh, Sori) itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Gakushuu dengar saat ia datang, diantara 28 murid kelas 3-E hanya satu orang yang dia cari.

"Mana Okuda Manami-san?"

Semua menganga "Hey, ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" tanya Karma maju kedepan "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya sebentar," jawab Gakushuu "Oh? Kalau begitu katakana saja, akan kusampaikan padanya," ucap Karma.

"Ini Privasi," kata Gakushuu.

"Oh? Privasi?"

.

.

.

"Okuda-san, selamat siang,"—suara dari belakang sekolah, Karma yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas langsung bersembunyi.

"E-Ehh i-iya, Etto, a-ada perlu apa Asano-san?" tanya Manami takut-takut.

 _Kenapa ini_ , batin Karma

"Tidak perlu takut aku hanya ingin memintamu menerima ini,"—Gakushuu menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Demi Celana Mage Es Fandom Sebelah.

Karma menganga melihatnya, tidak disangka seorang Asano Gakushuu bisa menyerahkan seorang surat pada seorang perempuan, ditambah lagi mereka super terbalik, Karma mulai mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Eh!? I-Ini apa?! A-Apa aku dikeluarkan? Aku..," sebelum Manami sempat melanjutkan Gakushuu sudah menggeleng "Kumohon, bacalah sampai di rumah, dan jangan sampai ketahuan Akabane," ucap Gakushuu "Karma-kun? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Manami polos.

 _Heh, sayang sekali, aku sudah mendengarnya._

"Yah, pokoknya baca saja! M-Maaf sudah mengganggu," putra kepala sekolah itu menjadi seorang tsun-tsun dengan blushing face, membuat Manami tertawa "Asano-san, apa kau malu untuk minta maaf?" tanya Manami "Ku-Kurasa, begitu," ucap Gakushuu "Kau kelihatan manis," jawab Manami, sambal tertawa pelan.

Jantung Gakushuu bagai dihujam meriam, disaat bersamaan ia juga merasakan manis.

Tapi; disaat bersamaan, Karma Akabane—putus asa? Kurasa, kalian bisa lihat wajah kecewanya.

"Baiklah, akan kubaca, sampai jumpa Asano-san,"

.

.

.

"Okuda-san!"

Manami menghentikan langkahnya begitu sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya, ia sudah hapal benar pemilik suara itu. Anak cowok dengan rambut merah, dan sifatnya yang devil-ish.

Karma Akabane.

"Kau baru pulang? Kok, sore sekali?"—pura-pura tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Eh, iya, aku… ada urusan sebentar," jawab Manami "Itu apa yang kau pegang? Hoohhh jangan-jangan surat cinta ya?" tanya Karma—berusaha mencari tau "Ehh ti-tidak mungkin ah!" jawab Manami lagi "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Eh.. soalnya.. umm… ya aku 'kan nggak ada menarik-menariknya,"—menunduk,

"Tidak, kau sangat menarik untukku,"—setengah berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa Karma-kun?" tanya Manami, Karma yang kaget karena Manami mendengarnya "Tidak kok! Kau jangan pesimis begitu, ada kok yang menyukaimu, aku yakin," jawab Karma—setengah tersenyum.

 _Ayolah! Peka! Peka! Aku udah ngode nih!_

"Ah.. iya," kata Manami, perempuan berkacamata itu tersenyum manis, hingga Karma merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa—dihujam rasa manis.

"Okuda-san, kita pergi yuk akhir minggu ini, kau suka buku 'kan? Ada Book Fair di toko buku dekat ramennya Muramatsu," kata Karma "Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah dengan senang hati!"

 _YES!_

.

.

.

 _Kepada: Okuda Manami-san_

 _Pengirim:Asano Gakushuu_

 _Halo Okuda-san, aku tau mungkin agak aneh aku mengirim surat begini, oke, jadi, akhir minggu ini dekat toko ramen ada toko buku yang menggelar Book Fair, aku mengajakmu karena di kelasku tidak—kurang ada yang suka buku._

 _Maukah kau pergi bersamaku akhir minggu ini?_

 _Kutunggu jawabanmu._

 _P.S.*Kirim saja ke; Asanoogakushuu mailtime_

 _-Aku minta ID Line, PIN BBM dan E-mail yah._

 _Salam, Asano Gakushuu._

.

.

.

"Okuda-san menerima undanganku! Yes,"

"Okuda-san menerima ajakanku! Yes!"

-Dua suara disaat bersamaan, dan sangat dekat.

"Hei, Iblis gila, kenapa kau disini? Mengapa bawa-bawa nama Okuda-san?"—Gakushuu memincingkan mata kearah iblis itu "Hooh? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, maniak belajar,"—memincingkan mata balik.

"Kalian berdua sudah datang! Maaf Terlambat!"

"Okuda-san!"

Manami menatap keduanya "wah, kalian kompak sekali!" ucapnya "Yah, tapi—kenapa kau ajak Akabane?"

 _Jangan-jangan suratku dibaca olehnya?_

"Iya, kenapa kau mengajak Asano?"

 _Jangan-jangan dia menguping?_

"Oh! Kebetulan, kan, tempat janjian kalian sama, yasudah, kita pergi bersama saja!"—sambil tersenyum.

Oh, Okuda. Kau terlalu polos.

"Hey, Akabane, aku tak akan kalah darimu," bisik Gakushuu.

"Hmm? Pernyataan perang? Tentu saja, aku juga takkan kalah darimu," bisik Karma balik.

"Karma-kun! Asano-san! Ayo!"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Hey! Itu Karma-kun, Okuda dan Asano 'kan? Sedang apa mereka bareng-bareng?" tanya Nagisa, Kayano—disebelahnya menoleh "Entah?"

"Pasti aku yang dipilih Okuda-san!"

"Kalian bicara apa?"

Kayano dan Nagisa _facepalm_ \+ _speechless._

"Okuda, kamu terlalu polos,"

*OWARI*


End file.
